youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Speedyw03
Lucas Speed Eichorn Watson is an American gaming YouTuber from Pennsylvania, USA, most well know for his humorous GTA, Call of Duty, as well as CS: GO videos. His main channel, named speedyw03, has over 6 million subscribers. Speedy also has a second channel named KYRSP33DY (2 million subscribers), where his main content is Minecraft, along with full-length matches of CS:GO and other longer games. He is very well known from his comedic "Funny Moments" videos in a range of games. Before YouTube Speedy went to Boiling Springs High School. Speedy has been a very well known basketball fan. He has been very well engaged in basketball as a teenager. He has also been known to play games of Checkers with his mother as a child.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1l9cCmuSiU History Speedy's channel became big due to many of his COD: Modern Warfare 2 and COD: Black Ops 2 Videos where he did his famous series, Camper Justice and various other trolling pranks and general lobby banter. His most popular was his Ninja Defuse montages back in 2012 which got his channel to the top. Speedy and his internet friends are fairly famous on YouTube and dub themselves 'The Crew'. The Crew consists of 8 friends, all YouTubers who met on the internet and regularly play CS:GO, GTA, Call Of Duty and Minecraft together. The main figure heads of the group are speedyw03 (6.6 mil subs), jahovaswitniss (1.7 mil), NobodyEpic (1.4 mil) and TheDeluxe4 (1.4 mil). With other group members being SideArms4Reason (1 mil), Deluxe2O ( 678k ), ShadowBeatzInc (608k), G18SprayAndPray (663k), and BdoubleO100 (1.1 mil). They had previous members of MsHeartAttack, Str8Mario and LEGIQN. Their content for all of their videos are fairly similar but all are humorous and full of jokes, they are not people you should take too seriously. Speedy himself has been a member of YouTube since 2006 and has shown his face on some occasions, his first being for his 1 Million Subscriber Special. Since then he went on to show himself again in a Basketball 'Dunking Video' for his 2 Million Subscriber Special and in various vlogs in his as well as his friends' channels. Relationship status Samantha Lynne "Sammi" Hanratty is Speedy's current girlfriend (as of May 11, 2016). However, around early 2018, the couple ended their relationship. Reasons and exact time are unknown. It is assumed that Speedy is currently single. (As of July 2018) Channels Speedy has two channels at the current time: * speedyw03 (main channel)https://www.youtube.com/user/speedyw03 - Around 6.5 million subscribers * KYR SP33DY (second channel)https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIDlKYC7I6_76jCUBdX-6VQ - Around 2.3 million subscribers Friends (The crew) * Jahovaswitniss https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCAFtKYX7eQ6obTteYpb5aIQ * Deluxe 4 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCbKjksoAo8OhFNpDHFfh1IA * NobodyEpic https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrSi7xopc9-SWRMydSq5e1Q * Sidearms4reason https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2LzOtzFiggxpLY80IUXhFw * ShadowBeatzInc https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChzdk2cqwRe1zKP_y6BJx6w * G18SprayAndPray https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZVLXxjh9FVu-lCkpOOF5ng * Deluxe 20 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCC5qXYhDHV1TY43_DWVvv1w * BdoubleO100 https://www.youtube.com/user/BdoubleO100 Current Affiliations * RubenDelight https://www.youtube.com/user/RubenDelight * iiPolen https://www.youtube.com/user/iiPolen * D1ofAquavibe https://www.youtube.com/user/D1ofAquavibe Past Affiliations * LEGIQN https://www.youtube.com/user/LToTheEGION * MsHeartAttack https://www.youtube.com/user/MsxHeartxAttack * Str8Mario https://www.youtube.com/user/Var4Drakill/ List Of Subscriber Milestones For Main Channel *1 Million Subscribers: February 26, 2013. *2 Million Subscribers: May 21, 2013. *3 Million Subscribers: September 29, 2013. *4 Million Subscribers: November 21, 2013. *5 Million Subscribers: January 13, 2014. *6 Million Subscribers: June 5, 2014. List Of Video View Milestones For Main Channel *100 Million Video Views: November 12, 2012. *200 Million Video Views: March 9, 2013. *300 Million Video Views: May 31, 2013. *400 Million Video Views: September 3, 2013. *500 Million Video Views: November 7, 2013. *600 Million Video Views: December 30, 2013. *700 Million Video Views: February 18, 2014. *800 Million Video Views: April 19, 2014. *900 Million Video Views: July 2, 2014. *1 Billion Video Views: September 28, 2014. *1.1 Billion Video Views: January 14, 2015. *1.2 Billion Video Views: May 21, 2015. *1.3 Billion Video Views: September 27, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views